


Terrible ride

by Readerofnone



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofnone/pseuds/Readerofnone
Summary: Or Jon gets the worst type of email pop-up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Terrible ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably rewrite this later. Based on a nightmare I had. I compare skin to silly putty multiple times and am not sorry.

Sitting at his desk after getting some tea Jon pulls out his laptop to finish up work for tonight. The others had already long since left to go home, leaving him to finish up his work alone in the dimly lit archives.

Finishing the last touches up Jon checks his email one last time before he heads out, checking off the normal emails about scheduling before pausing at a email from a name he didn't recognize.

Attached was simply a link to a website that Jon hadn't heard of and no text, he thought maybe this was some scam or a prank from his coworkers, but against his better decision Jon clicked the link his curiosity getting the better of him.

The link opened up on a website that was almost directly reminiscent to the early 2000s chatforms, formated in a bright blue and grey theme. At the top there was a video the still it was on before clicking play showed a blonde man driving in a blue convertible with the top down. Thinking it might be a music video of some kind Jon looked to the comments for an idea of what he was about to watch.

The comments showed a glitching effect, letters missing to where it was impossible to make out what they meant. Even more intrigued Jon starts the video, there is no bar at the bottom telling him how long it will take but he has time.

The video starts off normal the man from the still driving the car as it picks up speed and Jon wonders if this is some weird car ad, but as the car speeds up the mans face starts to pull back from the wind making Jon laugh as he thinks of those videos of dogs with their head out the window. As the car gets faster and the wind picks up the man's face pulls back more to a point that looks uncomfortable as the man starts to grimace, or as close as he can get with his face blowing backwards. The man puts his foot on the brake and tries to stop the car but still it speeds up, the car moving faster than it should, and then starts the noise.

The video had been far from quiet before filled with the sounds the car made and the wind, but this sound was diffrent due to the fact that it was coming from the man. If you crossed a scream with a low groan and then fed that through a industrial fan you would get something akin to the sound this man was making.

Jon had long since tried to turn away but found it impossible, not in the "this is so morbid I have to watch kind of way" but in the "I can't move my head way." His head was killing him like a great pressure was placed upon it. In the part of his mind not taken up with the video he was reminded of his childhood encounter with a Leitner and it's similar effect. There would be no one to step in this time with the others gone home and any stragglers from other departments upstairs unable to help. Unfelt by Jon was the feeling in the room of being intensely watched.

By now the man's face had pulled back so far that there was no way something supernatural was not involved in what was happening, where the skin that was pooling behind his head now was stretching in a way not unlike silly putty, warping and wrapping around itself. There was a worrying problem with silly putty though, the farther it pulled the thinner the center got until it snapped apart by thin strings. The thing (for it certainly wasn't a man anymore) seemed to be approaching that point causing Jon's head to pound worse the farther the skin was pulled. 

The pressure on Jon's head was past unbearable he was now willing the thing in the video to stop or die or anything so that his head would stop even though he worried that it might snap his skull open too.

Finally the thing had hit the point of the string breaking, the sight nausea inflicting as the top half of its skull flew back it the wind to wind up who knows where leaving a trail of gore and strings of putty like skin in its wake, the bottom half of the skull and by extension the body ended up with the better fate of being slumped forward as the car finally slowed down though not quite stopping as the video ended.

Jon slumped forward on the desk vaguely aware of what he assumed was a nose bleed before passing out from the removed pressure. Coming to a while later he realises that he was correct in assuming that it was a nose bleed, the laptop screen blinked back at him the site closed to his regular email. There was one unread email and despite himself Jon opens it to simply read the words "the flesh sends its regards." Whatever that meant Jon would find out later for now he was going back to his flat, to do what Jon has no clue he doubts he'll be getting any sleep soon. Deleting the email Jon leaves after taking only the most important items knowing he can grab them tommorow and just wanting to leave.

Up in his office Elias scowls, if the flesh was going to bother his archivist the least it could have done was leave a mark, oh well there was always other options for these things.


End file.
